


Я ебанутый на всю голову мудак...

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Kylo Ren, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, post-TFA, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, верни мне мой 2016, мудак!Кайло, мудацкий юмор, страдания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Вдохновленная творчеством Валентина Стрыкало, очередная АУ, где после крушения «Старкиллера» Рей оказалась в плену у Рена.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Я ебанутый на всю голову мудак...

**Author's Note:**

> Мудацкий юмор.  
> Вы предупреждены.

Рей тихонько всхлипнула, безрезультатно пытаясь вытащить руку из стального захвата наручников. Все было бесполезно.

— Привет, Рей! Пора продолжить наше общение!

Девушка вздрогнула, замерев в кандалах. За Реном захлопнулись двери, едва не прищемив внушительный мешок, который он зачем-то притащил с собой.

— Сноук только что выразил свое недовольство по поводу просранных мной полимеров… Каких еще полимеров? Впрочем, это неважно, ведь теперь у нас с тобой куча времени, чтобы все-таки выяснить местоположение Скайуокера. А еще у нас гости, — Рен вытащил из мешка нечто, что с подкатывающей к горлу тошнотой и нарастающим ужасом Рей опознала как голову Финна. — Предатель заглянул на огонек. Хотя как сказать — заглянул, хм… Ведь я сначала выжег ему глаза.

Рей снова всхлипнула. Нижняя губа ее тряслась, и она призывала все свое самообладание, чтобы не заорать в голос. Финн! Добрый, милый Финн, который пришел спасти ее!..

— Не плачь, дорогая, у нас еще все впереди, — улыбнулся ей Кайло, и от этой искренней радости в его глазах Рей задрожала. — Как думаешь, откуда предателю будет удобнее смотреть на нас? — он повертел голову в руках и устроил ее на краю наполненной пеплом урны. — Отсюда? Или все-таки развернуть его к стене? Ты не стесняешься его, Рей? Мне вот немного неудобно.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — выдавила Рей.

— Что именно? Так все-таки оставить его? — Кайло развернул голову лицом к ней, и Рей увидела жуткие запекшиеся впадины на месте глаз, искаженный в последнем крике рот и потеки уже высохшей крови. С нее уже было достаточно, и Рей вырвало желчью. Она обвисла в кандалах, зажмурившись, лишь бы не видеть лица дорогого ей человека… Мертвого человека. Убитого монстром из-за нее.

— Милая, какая-то ты чувствительная, — Рей услышала приближающиеся шаги, но не открыла глаз. — Ну и что же мы будем с этим делать? — рука в перчатке скользнула по ее животу, расправляя испачканную ткань, а потом подцепила Рей под подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову. — Я всегда стараюсь, чтобы здесь было чисто, а потом приходишь ты — и пожалуйста. Ну, скажи спасибо, что на пол ничего не попало, а вот эту грязь точно надо убрать! — Кайло с силой дернул тунику Рей на себя, так, что ворот резанул ей кожу, а ветхая ткань поддалась, треща и разрываясь. В три размашистых движения Кайло Рен лишил Рей значительной части гардероба, оставив ее в штанах и обуви.

Кожа Рей тут же покрылась мурашками, а сама Рей задрожала еще сильнее.

«Ну же, будь сильной, — подбодрила девушка себя. — Ты не должна сломаться. Ради Финна. Ради Хана. Ради всех!..»

Она подняла глаза на Кайло, который возвышался над ней, разглядывая со странной смесью любопытства и жадности на лице.

— Знаешь, — заметил он, проводя пальцем по ее груди и обрисовывая сосок, — у меня не слишком много свободного времени и флиртовать с девушками я не умею. В основном сразу перехожу к делу. Но с тобой, почему-то, меня тянет на лирику, — он ущипнул Рей за сосок, наблюдая за ее реакцией, как она со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. — На что-то… возвышенное. Поэтому давай сначала поговорим. Не желаешь поделиться координатами местоположения Скайуокера?

— Не желаю! — выплюнула Рей. Концентрироваться только на лице Кайло и не замечать ни своей наготы, ни головы Финна (нет, нет, не думай об этом!) оказалось до смешного просто.

— Ладно, найдем другие темы для разговора, — Кайло провел ладонью по ее щеке, и Рей попыталась отстраниться, отворачиваясь. — Мне совсем не интересно, что ты видела. Мне не интересна карта. Можешь даже не думать о ней… — как бы Рей ни старалась сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, на секунду картина, которую она видела на «Тысячелетнем Соколе», всплыла в ее голове. — Ха-ха-ха, повелась!

Рей почувствовала щекотку в голове, словно кто-то кисточками проходился по внутренней стороне черепа. Она попыталась подумать о чем-нибудь другом, но Кайло схватил ее за подбородок и, приблизив свое лицо к ней приказал:

— Карта!

— Нет! — Рей попыталась вырваться, но в ее голове уже орудовал чужой, бесцеремонно роясь в воспоминаниях. Было больно внутри, было больно снаружи, когда Рен до синяков сжимал ее подбородок.

— Может быть нужно немного мотивации? Знаешь, как предатель кричал, когда я убивал его? Я ведь могу действовать медленно, если надо. Очень медленно. Хочешь послушать?

Чужое воспоминание толкнулось в нее, как удар кулаком по лбу. Рей увидела Финна, распластанного на металлическом решетчатом полу, кровь, стекающую в сток, услышала его крик. И его руки, у него не было рук!..

— Потому что предатель трогал ими тебя, — сообщил ей на ухо мягкий голос Кайло. — А я не терплю, когда всякая шваль прикасается к моей собственности. Хочешь взглянуть еще кое на что? Он ведь живой был, когда я выжигал его глаза.

Рей замутило от образов, промелькнувших перед глазами. Тело Финна, безголовое и без рук. Скульптурная композиция: голова и две руки. Часть первая: обе руки прикрывают лицо. Часть вторая: в рот Финна вставлена трубочка из яркого стаканчика в одной руке, пальцы второй руки сложены в кулак, только большой оттопырен.

В какой-то момент боль в голове достигла пика, и Рей ненадолго отключилась. В себя она пришла от голоса над ухом:

— Вот и все, а ты боялась…

Чувствительный щипок за бедро заставил Рей распахнуть глаза и дернуться в кандалах.

— Ухватиться не за что, — прокомментировал Кайло, проводя рукой по ее бедру. — Но мне даже нравится. Кстати, можем прокатиться на моем «ипсилоне», если хочешь. Возьмем с собой нашего друга, — он кивнул на голову, — немного развеемся. Тебя, наконец, покормим… На корабле не еда, а сплошное недоразумение.

— Я хочу, — прошептала Рей, — чтобы ты включил свой меч и засунул себе его поглубже в зад. И не рукоятью.

Кайло искренне расхохотался и похлопал Рей по плечу.

— Знаешь, мне нравится твой юмор, — сказал он. — Мне кажется, мы сойдемся.

Рей отвернулась, лишь бы не видеть его радостного лица. Ей вновь захотелось вернуться на Джакку, отмотать время назад, стать никем и никогда не попадать в поле зрения этого чудовища.

— Хорошо, что ты тут, Рей, — сказал Кайло. — Когда ты сбежала, первое, о чем я подумал: вот черт, опять вечером дрочить придется.

Он склонил голову, рассматривая Рей, оценивая ее.

— Ладно, предлагаю сделку, — сказал Рен. — С тебя минет, а я тебя отпускаю?

— Рискни и лишишься самого драгоценного, — огрызнулась Рей.

— Ну что такое… — вздохнул Кайло. Зайдя Рей за спину, он завозился с ее наручниками. Рей напряглась, готовая выдернуть руку, едва они раскроются, но Рен был начеку и вовремя перехватил ее, заводя руку ей за спину.

— Чувствуешь — больно? — спросил он. — Сейчас будет еще больнее.

Рей почувствовала упор, будто что-то давило на ее плечо, но она точно знала, что руки Рена заняты. В одну секунду давление возросло, и вместе с ужасной болью пришел хруст, отдавшийся в голове. Рей заорала во весь голос, дергаясь в кандалах.

— Ой, сломал. Вообще-то я хотел, ну, «крапивку» тебе сделать… Такую вот «крапивку» моего собственного изобретения, но и так сойдет, — слова Кайло доносились до Рей как сквозь туман. — Правда в наручник ее больше не всунуть, не тот угол. Может у меня получится вправить кость?

Снова боль, такая оглушительная, что Рей, крича, сорвала голос.

— Нет, так не пойдет. Ты так орешь, что проще тебе связки перерезать, — посетовал Рен. — Давай устроим перерыв на каф.

Пока Кайло пил каф, меддроид вкатил Рей бантову дозу обезболивающего и наложил на сломанную руку шину. От обезболивающего Рей повело, как от крепкого алкоголя. Ее потянуло в сон, окружающее смазывалось, и все меньше и меньше девушку волновало то, что она в плену, а ее друзья убиты. И больше всего ей хотелось закрыть глаза и пуститься в плавание по волнам медикаментозного дурмана.

— Вот такой ты мне нравишься больше, — донеслось откуда-то издалека. — Такая милая, когда спокойна и дремлешь. Так и хочется тебя поцеловать… — где-то в другом мире кто-то навис над Рей. — А, блин, совсем забыл, ты же проблевалась. Ну и где дроид, когда он так нужен? Впрочем, я и сам справлюсь. Надеюсь, что повязка водонепроницаема.

***

Рей было тепло. Веки были тяжелыми, мысли текли медленно. Где она? Заснула на «Тысячелетнем Соколе»? Или в кантине? Кантина…

Воспоминания встали перед глазами: кантина, допрос, побег, битва в лесу, мертвый Финн, хруст ее ломаемой кости. Рей распахнула глаза, пытаясь сесть, но поняла, что тело ей совсем не подчиняется. Движения были раскоординированы, как у младенца.

— Не дергайся, Рей, а то упадешь с кровати, — Кайло Рен возник в поле зрения. Теперь на нем была какая-то мягкая туника с длинными рукавами и свободные штаны. Все черного цвета, разумеется. — Пришлось кое-что проделать с твоей бедной головушкой, а не то ты покалечишься, пытаясь сбежать. Не бойся. Когда мне будет нужно, я верну тебе способность двигаться нормально. И не дергайся, — Кайло достал откуда-то и продемонстрировал Рей длинную блестящую металлическую иглу. — У тебя в голове такая. Чуть сдвинешь — и все, пока, Рей, здравствуй, непонятно что с повадками овоща.

Глаза Рей наполнились слезами, и фигуру Кайло Рена размыло, она превратилась в чернильное пятно на фоне серого потолка.

— Ну не плачь. Не терплю женских слез. Это же временно, — Кайло вытер слезы с ее щек, достал салфетку и по-хозяйски пару раз сжал Рей нос, вытирая сопли. — Тс-с. Я хочу отдохнуть. Был долгий день, я устал, пока возился — то с тобой, то с предателем, то еще всякое… Ты не против? — Кайло устроился на кровати рядом с Рей, лег на бок, подперев голову рукой и принялся рисовать узоры на голом животе девушки.

— Вот невезение — так хочется спать, и завтра вставать рано, а в моей постели прекрасная девушка, — пожаловался Рен. — Увы, я не могу забывать о работе. Но, думаю, у меня получится выкроить выходной.

Он прижался головой к груди Рей, обнимая ее за талию. По лицу девушки катились слезы, она молчала, закусив губу.

«Дай мне только возможность, — думала она. — Хоть одну возможность нормально пошевелить рукой!..»

— Знаешь, если бы не мидихлорианы в твоей крови, я бы, наверное, тоже тебе что-нибудь отрезал, — поделился Кайло. — Но я планирую в будущем стать отцом. А мать моих детей должна иметь максимально возможный уровень мидихлориан в теле. Так что пока никакого членовредительства, ты нужна мне целой и невредимой.

— Ты монстр! — выдохнула Рей сквозь слезы.

— У каждого свои недостатки, — откликнулся Кайло беспечно.

**Author's Note:**

> 28 июля 2016


End file.
